Fallen
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Trudy was on Pandora for awhile right? So,what if Trudy had fallen in love with Jake's twin brother, Tom? Full summary inside, many pairings. Don't Own Avatar!
1. First Meeting

**Okay, I know I was making an avatar story before about trudy and how she got to Pandora, but ive flicked the switch and rearranged everything. So this is the more improved version I think. Okay, so Trudy was on Pandora for awhile right? Well, what if she had fallen in love with Jake's twin brother, Tom? Hectic! Later on, I might possibly add a love rectangle including Trudy, Neytiri, Norm and Jake, so let's see how this story unfolds shall we? All told from Trudy's POV, don't own Avatar!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**First Meeting**_

It was like stepping into a fantasy. Like I was dreaming, but then again, I wasn't. I kinda couldn't see through the Exopack that was pretty much saving my life from the toxic gases of Pandora, but in a way I was kinda too scared to take off the Exopack. If it was this brilliant blurry, how could it look with clear vision?

"Chacon!" I spun around at the sound of my name and saw Colonel Quaritch walking towards me.

"Sir?"

"Glad to have you with us."

"Glad to be here, sir."

"I got a present for you. You might like it. Follow me." I picked up by bags from the floor and followed him as he led me to a building behind the jet that we had arrived on. I saw rows upon rows of Samsons.

"Wow."

"Knew you'd like it." Quaritch said, laughing. He removed his exopack and Trudy followed suite.

"This one is yours. A Samson 16." He patted it and I almost fell down in shock. It was gorgeous. There was a tiger on the front right side under the cockpit window. I looked on the side and saw my last name painted there as well. I almost started crying.

Almost.

"You can admire the inside later, Chacon. You need to meet with the doc. Seeing as you're a secops pilot, you're primary task will be flying sorties for the science team."

"Yes, sir."

"Is this our pilot?" I turned around. There was a doc behind me. His hair was dark brown and he had the most piercing green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Sure is doc."

"Dr. Tom Sully. Nice to meet you. I'm here to escort you to Dr. Grace Augustine."

"Right, okay."

"See you later, Chacon."

"See you, sir." I followed Mr Tall-Dark-And-Handsome and he turned around, walking backwards.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing working for us?" He said, cocking an eyebrow. I scoffed.

"Doing my job." I said, smiling.

"Noted." He grinned. I shook my head.

"What?"

"Flirting, already? Seriously? You don't even know my name."  
"How about you tell me it then?" He said, grinning again. I laughed.

"Trudy. Trudy Chacon."

"Ah. I would've said you were a Lisa."

"Seriously? Lisa?"

"How about Alexa?" I made puking sounds. He laughed.

"Watch-." He bumped into a soldier.

"Out." I finished.

"Watch where you're going, Doc!" Tom tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Sorry." He said, his voice quaking with the effort. The guy scoffed and walked away. We both burst out laughing.

"Maybe it's best if we walk beside each other."

"Maybe." I started walking beside him.

"So, how old are you?"

"26. You?"

"26. And a half." I laughed quietly. He grinned.

"How long you been here for?"

"Awhile. Around 2 years. They're making an Avatar for me. They want me to be apart of the program to convince the Na'Vians to move so we can get Unobtanium." He rolled his eyes.

"You think it's a long shot."

"Pretty much. Yeah." We entered a room with heaps of lab stuff that I got confused at by just looking at it.

"Grace! Your pilot's here."

"Thank god." She turned around and saw me.

"He got a girl too. Good. Dr. Grace Augustine."

"Trudy Chacon. Nice to meet you."

"Same. Now, you an experienced flier?"  
"One of the best ma'am."

"Ma'am? It's Grace kid. I consider it an insult to be called Ma'am."

"Right. Grace."

"Much better. I like you. Come with me." I looked at Tom and he gave me a she's-kinda-crazy look. He followed behind us. We entered a room and I looked around. There were millions of blue creatures inside these long tubes filled with something.

"Wow, are these the-."

"Avatars, yes. This one here is Tom's." She pointed at it. It was like looking at an extremely tall smurf that looked like Tom.

"Ha. Looks like you." He grinned.

"What we're doing is letting them mature. Once they do, we'll scan them for any problems. If we don't find any, we implant bio-electrically powered electrodes and processor circuits for the control link interface. Once all the wounds are healed, they're ready for initial motor cortex testwork and neural interface link up." She pointed to a box that looked kinda of like a technologic coffin.

"Wicked."

"You don't understand a word I just said, do you?"

"Not really. Sounds brainy." Tom raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't great in high school okay?" Grace smiled.

"You might as well get some sleep. You come back here tomorrow. Wanna talk to you some more."

"Sure thing doc."

"Tom, you'll be a darling and take her to her room, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." She smacked him up the back of the head.

"Right. Grace."

"MAX! WHERE'S MY CIGGARETTE!" She stormed off.

**Okay, so, like it? Reviews please (:**


	2. Honest Lets Make This Night Last Forever

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Honest, Let's Make, This Night Last Forever**_

"So, you still a bit wierded out?" Tom asked me a week after I arrived. We were watching his Avatar twitch around in it's tube.

"Kinda. I'm starting to get used to it."

"Good."

"The 5 years here was torture though."

"Yeah. Was a pain in the ass." He laughed. I grinned at him. There was something about him that was just…compelling. He stared at me with those piercing green eyes.

"What?" I asked, staring at him, confused.

"I wanna take you out tonight." He said, pointing his pen at me, then putting it in his mouth and biting on it, smiling. I scoffed.

"As in on a date?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Doctors and pilots don't mix."

"I beg to differ." I laughed dryly.

"Seriously. They don't."

"Next you're gonna tell me, dogs and cats don't mix."

"But, they don't?"

"Exactly." I stared at him, confused. He sighed and shook his head, smiling.

"We're not cats and dogs. We're humans. Now, I like you, you like me." I scoffed.  
"You're positive about that?"

"Well yeah."

"Right."

"If you didn't like me, you wouldn't have come when I asked you to." Damn it. He got me. He seemed to notice this, cause he grinned.

"No smile?" I shook my head.

"What're you scared?" He said, grinning. I sighed.

"No."

"Well then come on." He held his hand out. I hesitated, looking at it.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Really, what was? I sighed and grinned.

"Okay."

* * *

"You seriously punched the guy in the face?"

"He pissed me off! He kept asking me if I wanted my muffin buttered!" Tom howled with laughter.

"Trudy?"

"Yeah?"  
"Would you like your muffin buttered?"

"Shut up!" I smacked him lightly in the stomach.

"Ow." He said, laughing. I laughed with him. We were lying on a patch of grass, looking up at the stars with the gas masks on.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yeah." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me. I looked at him. He looked away, whistling.

"Caught."

"Totally. Did you seriously just use the, "when she looks at the stars and says, "so beautiful!" you look at her and say "yeah"" move?"

"Yeah, and I failed miserably."

"Yeah you did." I said, laughing. He laughed, tugging on his exopack.  
"I hate these things."

"Yeah, me too."

"They block your image."

"Yup." He took his off.

"Dude! You can't breathe without it!" He smiled. He was holding his breathe. He put his thumbs up and lay back down, looking at the stars. When he ran out of breath, he put the exopack back on, took 3 breaths of air, then took it off again. He repeated this 4 times before looking at me.

"Try it." He said, taking a breath from the exopack. I hesitated.

"Come on." I sighed, then took a deep breathe and removed the exopack. He was right. It was so much more beautiful without the exopack. We lay back down, looking at the stars again. He grinned at me. We both lost our breath at the same time and shoved the exopacks back on, taking massive breaths and laughing. He looked at me.

"I'm kinda scared to take mine off." He said.  
"Why?" I asked.

"Cause, I might do something that'll make you punch me." I looked at him, confused.  
"Like?" I said, taking my pack off.  
"Like this." He took his exopack off roughly and moved toward me, crushing his lips against mine. I almost moved back, surprised, but I kissed him back. How could I not? He was hot and he was right, I did like him. He was like a guy version of me. Funny. Gorgeous. Amazing. I sounded like my head was up my ass then, didn't I? Hold on, why am I thinking this? I'm kissing a totally hot, geeky, doctor guy right now! He deepened the kiss and a problem occurred to me. I was losing breath. He seemed to be too, cause 3 seconds later, he moved away, shoving the exopack on his face and breathing in. I put mine on, laughing. He laughed too.

"Didn't think of that."

"Obviously." He smiled at me and I looked down shyly.  
"Been wanting to do that for awhile now."

"Really?"

"Mhmm…" I looked at him and he grinned at me. He got up and held out his hand. I got up and took it.

"Where we going?"

"We're on a different planet. Where else could we possibly go?" He said, laughing. I laughed too. He led me back to the labs, holding my hand. It felt nice, but kinda weird at the same time. Grace saw us and sighed.

"Pilots and doctors don't mix."

"That's what I told him!"

"Well, I'm all for experimenting!" He said, squeezing my hand. I squeezed his back. He looked down at me, smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Ugh, you're like a horror movie to me. Now, time to get to work." She gestured for us to follow her and Tom grinned at me, dragging me along.


	3. Without The Mask, Where Will You Hide?

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Without The Mask, Where Will You Hide?**_

"So, how was your childhood like, growing up, I mean?" I lay across Tom's arm, sighing. He laughed.

"It was good. I have a twin brother back home. Jake. He's in the military."

"Cool."

"Yeah. He's the evil twin."

"Hah, I beg to differ." He laughed.

"What about yours?" He asked. I sighed again.

"Hectic." I said finally. I looked up at him and saw his eyebrow raised.

"Hectic?" He said, furrowing his brow. I sighed again.

"Abusive dad. Drank a lot of alcohol. Raised in the Bronx. Got into heaps of fights. Dropped out of school. That kind of childhood."

"Oh." He pursed his lips. I looked up away from him at the ceiling.

"You're avoiding my gaze."

"Am not."

"Are too." He pulled my chin lightly to face him.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"It's fine." I smiled. He kissed my forehead, and I sighed again.

"It's just…you bring out something in me. It's like…like before I met you, I was behind this mask, and nobody saw the real me…but then i'm with you, and it's like…the mask is…gone. Like it doesn't exist anymore. And I get scared, cause to me, it's like, without the mask…"

"Where will you hide?" He said, finishing my sentence.

"Exactly." I said, nodding. He grinned at me.

"You know what they call that?"  
"What?"

"Love." He said, looking at me.

"Yeah, if you believe in that shit." I laughed. He laughquietly.

"I do. Kinda." I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure, I've been screwed over. But who's to say it won't work out eventually?" He went quiet for a minute. Then…

"Who's to say it won't work out now?" My breath caught.

"Are you admitting you love me?" I whispered. He smiled.

"Maybe. I don't really know. Everything's confusing for me right now. All I know is that, you make me whole." I hugged him tighter and he squeezed my arm.

"We're gonna be okay. I just know it."

"I hope so." I smiled and kissed him. Grace opened the door.

"When you're done making out, come over here. I need you kiddies for a second."

"Right." We walked behind her and she sighed.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Trudy?"

"Yeah." She pulled me aside and I looked at her.

"You know Quaritch is gonna kill you if he ever finds out, don't you?"  
"Yeah."

"Well then…you do you're best to avoid him."

"Will do." I said, grinning. She ruffled my hair.

"Wish I was your age. I'm getting old." She shook her head and walked off, I followed, laughing.

"Now, I'm about to head into my avatar, I haven't seen the kids at the school in ages, and I wanna see them. I talked to Max, and he told me you're Avatar will be ready in 6 years time, Tom. I know it's long…"

"Hardly. It took me five years to get here, I can wait."

"Ha, you'll be 32 years old by the time you can use it."

"Correction. 32 and a half." He said, winking at me. I laughed.


	4. Admittance

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Admittance**_

How could 4 months have gone by so quickly? Was it because I had the man that meant everything to me with me? I didn't realise it, but the more time I spent with Tom Sully, the more I fell in love with him. The small kisses he gave me. The way he'd hug me not too tightly, but just tight enough. The way he'd make jokes about everything and just boost up my self esteem and happiness. He was my sun. My air. _My _Pandora.

"Do you ever think about home?" He asked me one day, while we were lying on his bed. Fully clothed, by the way. We hadn't even said "I love you" yet.

"Sometimes. I think about my mum. And if she's coping. And my sister. You?"  
"Not really. I miss Jake."

"Of course, he's your twin after all."

"Yeah."

"I think I can still feel him sometimes."  
"Really?" I looked up in interest.

"Yeah. I get random pains sometimes, and other times, I'll just get a rush of euphoria."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I wonder if he feels how I feel."

"What would he be feeling if he was?"

"I dunno." He grinned. "Probably how much I love you." I froze. He smiled.

"I just took our relationship to the next step, didn't I?" He said, smiling.

"Did you just say you love me."

"Yeah. And I'll say it again. I love you. I love you. I love you. I-." I kissed him, cutting him off. He laughed and I moved away.

"I love you, too."

"Good." He said. I laughed and kissed him again. I had never actually gone that step with anyone before. Saying I love you. And the next step we took was something I was unprepared for. But it felt right. How could it not? I loved him so much. It was like we were truly one person now. I had always promised myself I would go that step only with someone I loved.

I was glad that I stuck to that promise.

* * *

I woke up and felt Tom rubbing my bare back with his hands. I looked up and he smiled at me.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Hi." He laughed.

"What?"

"You're hair is a mess." I laughed with him.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Food?"

"Ah good choice." He kissed me, laughing.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"TOM!" Grace's voice sounded from the hallway. I fell out of the bed, scrambling for my clothes.

"Grace!" Tom shoved on pants before she came bursting through the doorway.

"Some asswhole of a soldier stole the files of the Avatar program!"

"What? Why!"

"I don't know!" She looked like she was gonna cry.

"I'll get em back. Who was it?"

"Dunno. His name was Eric Johnson, something like that."

"Alrighty."

"I'll come with you." We all walked out of the door, toward the base.


	5. Dangerous Waters

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Dangerous Waters**_

"Oi, asswhole!" I yelled out. Eric Johnson turned around and Tom punched him right in the face. He staggered back, but went to hit Tom, but I pulled a gun on him.  
"Don't move, you sick son of a bitch. What do you think you're playing at, stealing Dr. Grace Augustine's files? She needs them, dick."

"Oh yeah? Well this Avatar program is the reason I won't be able to see my children grow up!"

"This was a voluntary program! If you didn't wanna come, why'd you volunteer!"

"I thought it would be a good opportunity at the time! But now, I've lost 9 years of my children's lives. THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"GIVE US THE FUCKING FILES!" Tom jumped at him again, but I held him back.

"TELL HER TO LET US GO HOME, AND I WILL!"

"AUGUSTINE ISN'T INVOLVED IN YOUR PROGRAM, YOU IDIOT! YOU NEED TO TALK TO THAT ASSWHOLE QUARITCH IF YOU WANNA GO HOME!" The guy blushed, obviously embarrassed. Everyone in the room laughed.

"What an idiot." One guy said.

"You might wanna watch you're gooddamn tongue, doc!" Quaritch came waltzing in, angry at Tom. He had obviously heard the asswhole remark. Tom ignored him. Tom straightened himself out.

'Give me the files, now!" He said. The guy handed them over, giving Tom the death stare.

"Come on, let's go." I dragged Tom along with me. Something told me we had just stepped into dangerous waters.


	6. Here Comes Goodbye

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Here Comes Goodbye**_

"You shouldn't of called him an asswhole."

"Oh well." Tom was walking with me, holding my hand. We walked into space between two buildings that looked a bit like an alleyway.

"He might get you killed."

"He won't. Stop stressing." He smiled at me and kissed me deeply. He broke the kiss after a minute or two and grinned at me.

"I love you."

"Love you, too." I said, smiling. We heard a noise up ahead.

"What the-."

"Stay here." Tom walked forward cautiously and turned a corner. I looked around, a bit scared, waiting for him to come back. A minute passed, and then I heard it. A gunshot. I didn't even think.

"TOM!" I ran as fast as I could, pulling my gun out at the same time. I turned the corner and saw Eric Johnson with a gun in his hand and Tom…Tom on the floor, blood pooling around him.

"NO!" I shot Eric straight in the heart without hesitation. He fell to the floor. I ran over to him and checked his pulse, he was dead. I ran toward Tom.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I lifted Tom into my arms. He was so cold. His eyes stared at the ceiling, not seeing anything. Blood flecks were on his face. I tried to see through the tears, checking for a pulse, but I couldn't find one.

"No, Tom. Tom, baby, please wake up. Please." Tears poured from my eyes as I tried to shake him to life, but nothing.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed so loudly, my throat felt like it was ripping. But I didn't care.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!"

"Trudy?" Grace turned the corner.

"TRUDY!" She dropped the files she was holding and ran toward me.

"NO! TOM!" She shook him hard.

"We-we heard a noise, and he went to see what it was, and I heard a bang-and he shot him…" I stuttered.

"Trudy! Trudy, you're not making any sense, you're in shock." Grace said.

"No, no. He shot him. He shot him!"

"QUARITCH!" Grace yelled. We saw about a dozen soldiers come running, carrying guns, one of them was Quaritch.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"ONE OF YOUR FUCKING SOLDIERS SHOT MY DOCTOR!" Grace yelled in his face. Quaritch looked down.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled. He saw Johnson dead.

"They're both dead." Grace said.

"Chacon? Chacon, you okay?" Quaritch put his hand on my shoulder and I shook him off.

"He shot him." I kept repeating.

"Chacon, get out of here. Go." Grace told me.

"NO, I can't leave him." I grabbed Tom, holding him close to my chest. Quaritch moved Johnson away from the scene.

"Let it out." Grace said. I shook my head, tears falling down my face. I closed my eyes.

"Let it out." Grace put her hand on my shoulder.

"NO!"

"LET IT OUT, CHACON!" I couldn't hold it in. I screamed as loud as I could at the sky.


	7. Different

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Different**_

_**5 years later**_

"HEY!" I walked up to the guy touching my Samson 16 and smacked him up the head.

"Did anyone say you could touch my baby?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Get the hell out of here before I leave Samson marks on your face!" He ran off. I shook my head.

"Trudy?" I turned around and saw Grace standing there.

"Hey, Grace, what's up?"

"I have news for you."

"Right. Better be good ones, I'm not in the mood for shitty news."

"Um…well, Tom's brother, Jake is about a day away from landing here." My heart fell out of my ass. Almost literally.

"Oh, right. Okay. What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I thought you might want to meet him. You love his brother after all."

"Loved, emphasis on the D." I went inside my Samson to check something, and she followed me in.

"What day is it today? 'Annoy the fuck out of Trudy'?" I said angrily. She sighed.

"I know how much his death affected you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Trudy, you were 26. You loved him. Now, it's been 5 years, you're 31. You miss him. I can see it in your eyes."

"What else can you see in my eyes, doc?" I said sarcastically. She sighed again.

"You've changed."

"How so?"

"You used to be so innocent. Now…"

"I've become the bitch from the Bronx that used to get into fights all the time and never gave a shit about anyone?" She smiled.

"Yes."

"Good. I like it that way." I jumped down from my Samson and walked off.

"You're different, Trudy."

"In a good way?" I yelled back.

"We'll see." She said, grinning.


	8. What Feels Like The Second Meeting

_**Chapter 8**_

_**What Feels Like The Second Meeting**_

I walked into the science labs and saw Dr. Max Patel smiling at me.

"Don't freak out when you see him."

"See, who?" I said confused.

"Hi, I'm Jake Sully." I looked down and saw a guy in a wheelchair that looked so much like Tom, it broke my heart to look. I kept my face impassive though, refusing to show the feelings inside my body on the outside.

"Trudy Chacon." I said calmly. Max smiled.

"How'd it happen?" I asked, pointing at his wheelchair. He shrugged.

"War in Venezuela."

"Right." Man, it felt like I was meeting Tom again. Except it wasn't Tom. It was some guy that looked like him, but took a different name.

"So, Tom-." Max laughed quietly. "I mean, Jake. Would you like to meet your avatar body?"  
"Sure, might as well." He wheeled himself in front of us and I grabbed Max's arm.

"Ow." He said, wincing.

"Has Grace seen him yet?"  
"No."

"Crap."

"You think she's gonna freak?"  
"Not sure." We went into the room where they kept all the avatars. Grace was there, looking down at Jake's new avatar. She turned, smiling, which quickly turned into a face of horror.

"You're Tom's brother, Jake?"

"Yes."

"Oh for god's sake." She shook her head. Jake didn't even seem hurt in the slightest. I clapped him on the back.

"Nothing like a warm reception, huh?" He laughed.

"Guess so." She stalked off and we followed.

"Can't believe they sent me a cripple. How the hell are we gonna make this work now?" She muttered, shaking her head. I tried not to laugh.

"MAX!"

"Yeah?"  
"Cigarette."

"On it." He turned back and ran off. Jake laughed as he tripped slightly.

"Have you had any experience with labwork?"

"I dissected a frog once." He said, grinning. So much like…Tom. I shook my head. Remember, cold hard bitch, raised in the Bronx.

"Great, no labwork either. You're brother was one hell of a doctor."

"I know this."

"Yeah, you better." She led him to the things that looked like MRI scanners.

"This is a link bed. This is what connects you to your Avatar. Which is…" She walked back to his avatar.

"Here." He stared at it, his face unreadable.

"This was Tom's?"

"Yeah." I thought I saw tears swimming in his eyes.

"How did he die? I never got the full details?" He said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Soldier shot him. The soldier stole the avatar files, and Tom embarrassed him in front of his colleagues. So the guy shot him." Grace said. She looked at me, and I stared blankly ahead.

"And the guy who shot him, where is he?" He said, his voice filled with anger.

"Dead." I said shortly. He looked at me. I stared blankly ahead again.

"Right."

"You're avatar is fully matured. If you want some sleep, we can start your avatar tomorrow."

"I've been in cryosleep for 5 years doc, the last thing I need is sleep." He said, winking.

"Grace, do you want me to put the avatars on the beds now?" A tall guy with brown hair walked up to us.

"Yes, Dr. Spellman. Once you're finished, come back here. We're gonna test your avatars."

"Right." He walked off.

"Chacon?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your Samson ready. Tomorrow we're heading out."

"I'll get on it doc." I started to walk off, but I heard wheels moving behind me. I turned and saw that Jake was following me. He grinned.

"Doc told me Quaritch wants to see me. I'm not stalking you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" He said, confused.

"You've been haunting me for the past 6 years. Well, you're brother has been, anyway. And now you come. It's like I can't escape him." I kept walking. He wheeled himself next to me.

"You were close to him?"

"Not really." I said gruffly. He sighed.

"Nobody is telling me how he died. It's frustrating."

"I thought Grace just told you?"

"I want details. This is my twin brother we're talking about." I sighed. I didn't want to re live that memory, so long as I lived.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone was there." _Yeah, cause when he died, you died, remember Chacon? _I cleared my throat, cracked my neck and led Jake to Quaritch.

"See you later, man." I bumped fists with him and walked away.

**Okay, so when talking about this Trudy/Jake/Norm/Neytiri rectangle, i'm talking Jake loves both Trudy and Neytiri, Neytiri loves both Jake and Norm, Norm loves both Trudy and Neytiri and Trudy loves both Norm and Jake. Confused? It's okay, you'll get the hang of it. The love rectangle will be added to the story later on. Hope you're enjoying it so far...**


	9. You're Just So Hard To Get Over

_**Chapter 9**_

_**You're Just So Hard To Get Over**_

I stood on the hill that faced the Na'Vians place and they're hometree, the exopack over my face. I don't know why I was here, but I just was. I didn't care that it was ripping my heart to shreds to look down at the hill and remember me and Tom looking up at the stars, and him plucking up the courage to kiss me for the first time. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that this hill was proof that Tom was once alive. That I did actually love him. Still love him. And that goddamn twin brother of his would be a constant reminder of the pain I suffered daily.

"Goddamn, Tom. Why'd you have to leave me?" I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me, but all of a sudden, I was letting go of all the emotions that were bottled inside.

"Why did you have to play the fucking hero? Couldn't you just have let me deal with it? I could've knocked that asswhole out cold." I kicked a rock with my foot.

"None of this would've happened if you weren't such a fucking proud person."

"So you did know him?" I spun around and saw Jake wheeling over to me. I cursed myself silently.

"Yeah, I knew him."

"And you were there when he died?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm." He looked up.

"It's been five years."

"He's just so hard to get over." I said, kicking the rock with my foot again. He wheeled next to me.

"Were you two in love or something?"

"Yeah, or something." He looked at me. I looked away and started to walk off.

"Trudy?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I."


	10. The Connection

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Connection**_

"Trudy Chacon?"

"Correct."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Norm Spellman." I shook hands with him and he looked at some point above my head. I looked at him, confused. He looked down, laughing slightly.

"I was never good at talking to woman, especially pretty ones."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment, Spellman?" I said, smirking. He looked at me, making eye contact.

"I would hope so, ma'am."  
"Trudy."

"Trudy." He said, smiling at me. I grinned back. He cleared his throat and looked down again. I tried not to laugh.

"Um, Dr Augustine has invited you to view jake and myself entering out avatars, if you like."

"Yeah, sure."

"Right this way." I laughed at his manners and followed him as he walked ahead of me.

"I'm really excited to connect with my avatar." I could practically see his ears perk up as he grinned massively. I shook my head, trying not to laugh. We walked into the labs and I saw Jake lying down on the link bed.

"Just relax and let your mind go blank. It shouldn't be hard for you." She said, grinning down at him. He laughed and she placed some cage looking thing on top of him. He tried lifting his head.

"Head down." She smacked his forehead lightly and he lay his head down. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and lifted his head again.

"Hey Trudy!"

"Head down!" Grace pushed his head down again. He lifted it anyway.

"What're you doing here?"

"Grace wants me here."

"What is this, a conference? Dammit Jake, Head. Down!" He went to put it down, but lifted it again.

"Hey, you gonna be there when I connect with my avatar?"

"Hell yeah." I said, grinning at him. He grinned back.

"That's it." Grace picked up glue from the table. "If you don't put your head down right now, I will glue your head down. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." She smacked his arm.

"Grace!"

"Sorry, grace." My heart panged as I remembered Tom calling Grace ma'am. He lay his head down and took a deep breath. She lowered the top of the link bed and closed it shut. She pressed a button and it went in, kinda like an MRI machine. Norm entered his.

"Good luck man." I said, smiling at him.

"Thanks." He said, smiling at me. I saluted him as Grace closed the top and pushed the button.

"Come on." She said. I followed her into this tiny room. I looked down and saw two blue creatures lying down on tables.

"Wow. Are those the-."

"Yup."

"Wicked." A couple of minutes later I saw Jake's avatar open it's eyes.

"Whoa." He sat up and I saw him look at his body.

"Hey, Jake. How you feeling?" One of the doctors asked.

"Great. I feel great guys."

"Okay, now. Touch all of your fingers with your thumbs."

"Sure I can do that!" Norm began the process, but Jake wasn't listening.

"Feet…" He wiggled his toes.

"YEAH!" He put his feet on the concrete floor and slowly stood up.

"What the hell is he doing?" Grace hissed.

"Jake, easy there buddy. We have to run some tests-." Max said shakily, but Jake interrupted him.

"This is great!" He ran out of the room.

"DAMMIT!" Grace ran out and I followed her.

"Where are you going, doc?"

"I need to link with my avatar. Get him under control." Max pressed the button and she went in. I blew my breath out and looked at max.

"All the Sully's are trouble makers aye?" I grinned.

"Looks like."


	11. Grace Learns Spanish

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Grace Learns Spanish**_

Grace got out of her link at the same time Norm and Jake did. Jake was grinning broadly, a look of concentration on his face. But then he looked down, and his face became stony.

"Forgot I was a paraplegic." He said, his face annoyed. Norm patted him on the back.

"You're an idiot!" Grace said, laughing.

"Why what happened?"

"He took off running, getting the feel of having legs again." She shook her head. "An idiot, I know."

"I'm not listening to you."

"I don't think I'll get through to you no matter what language I speak! Chinese, Cambodian, Spanish-."

"I know how to speak Spanish, thank you very much!"

"Really?" Grace looked at me. I looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"Translate this to him, I wanna see if he's lying." She whispered what she wanted me to say in my ear. I sighed and looked at Jake.

"Jake, eres un pendejo. Por qué decidió poner en esta misión en lugar de su hermano está más allá de mí. Do otro medio culo en el aire se mueven como lo hizo en el campo y no va a durar un día en Pandora. Buen día."

Jake scowled at Grace.

"Yeah, translate that." She said, raising her eyebrows. He scoffed and turned his back on her, winking at me.

"Ha! I knew it! You gotta teach me how to say that, Chacon." I laughed.

"Maybe some other time, I gotta fly sorties."

"Ah crap, forgot. See ya tomorrow, Chacon."

"Later doc." I walked away and Jake grabbed my arm.

"What did that mean?" I laughed.

"Jake, you're an idiot. Why they decided to put you on this mission in place of your brother is beyond me. Do another half assed move like what you did out in the field and you won't last a day in Pandora. Good day." He grinned.

"I DO KNOW SPANISH GRACE! SEE! WATCH THIS! JAKE, YOU'RE AN IDIOT, WHY…" He wheeled away, his voice disappearing. I shook my head and walked toward my Samson.


	12. Things Aren't The Way They Were Before

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Things Aren't The Way They Were Before Part 1**_

I lowered the Samson down into the meadow and saw Avatar/Norm look like he was about to puke. Avatar/Jake looked excited and Avatar/Grace looked…well kind of bored. She waved her hand down twice and I shut down the turbines.

"Wait here, Trudy. We'll be back."

"Sure thing, doc." I took my helmet off and got up out of the pilot's seat and got out of the helicopter. I sat down next to it and Avatar/Jake came up to me.

"See you later Trudy."

"Later, Sully." I lay down on the floor, looking up at the sky. I saw Avatar/Grace's head pop up above me.

"Keep on the lookout!" She walked off and I slowly got up.

"Sorry." When she disappeared into the forest I lay back down again. I saw this dog shaped cloud in the sky and thought about my Mini foxy/silky terrier, Sammy back on Earth. He died a year before I came to Pandora. He had gotten cancer in his brain and they had to put him down. It was probably the harshest experience of my life. One minute, was running around the yard with him, the next, poof he was gone. Kinda like how Tom had disappeared.

"RUN, DEFINITELY RUN!" I sat up straight and looked to the forest. There was a massive growl and sounds of something pounding on the floor. I grabbed a gun from inside the helicopter and aimed it at the forest, staying alert. The pounding slowly disappeared.

"Fuck."

"TRUDY!" Grace came tearing through the forest, followed by Norm.

"What the fuck happened in there!"

"Jake is being chased by a Thanator! Get in the air now! We have to find him!" I jumped into the helicopter and smashed my helmet onto my head as Norm and Grace jumped inside. I raised the helicopter up and pushed it forward.

"Where did he disappear!"

"Here!" I slowed the helicopter down as we cruised above the forest.

"Damn it, Grace! I can't see shit!" Norm yelled frustrated.

"FUCK! Trudy?"

"Can't see nothing, doc." We stayed in the air for over an hour, scanning the forest for Jake.

"Keep looking Norm." Grace moved to the front of the helicopter.

"What's up?"

"You seen him?"  
"Nope."

"Goddamn it." I looked up and saw the sun slowly starting to set. Grace noticed this too.

"If Tom was doing this…"

"Tom's not here." I said fiercely. I kept scanning the forest for Jake and felt Grace's hand on my shoulder.

"You've changed."

"Dammit, Grace." I smacked my hand on the window and took a deep breath. I faced her.

"Things aren't the way they were before, okay? Tom is gone. He's gone, and he's not coming back. Now, Jake, Jake can come back. He's not dead. So we need to save him. He's the closest thing to Tom I have left, so I'm gonna work my ass of to save him, okay?" I turned to the forest again. Grace sighed and left the seat next to me.

"CHACON!" I jumped at the sound of Quaritch's voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"The sun is disappearing. What are the rules, Chacon?" Damn. Grace wasn't gonna like this.

"All scientific missions including the Na'Vian people must end before sundown."

"Correct. Get your ass back here. And tell Grace she better have a good explanation as to why she's keeping you there."

"Yes, sir." I cut the connection and went on the intercom to talk to Grace and Norm.

"I'm gonna have to call it, guys. We're not allowed to run night ops. Quaritch's orders."

Grace sighed.

"Shit."

"Sorry, doc. He's just gonna have to hang on till morning."

"He's not gonna make it till morning." I sighed as I banked the helicopter and went back to headquarters.


	13. You Wouldn't Even Recognize Me Anymore

_**Chapter 13 **_

_**You Wouldn't Even Recognize Me Anymore Part 2**_

"What's going on!" Quaritch walked up to us, anger on his face.

"We lost Jake."

"What? CHACON! How could you let this happen!"

"Don't blame the pilot! Blame the buffoon you sent here in replacement of a doctor!"

"He has the same genetic DNA as his brother! What else would you have me do!"

"Explain the dangers to him! He went in there practically blind!"

"He will make it, Dr. Augustine!"

"No he won't! He'll probably end up with worser scars than you! He's the biggest dumbass I've ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A DUMBASS!"

"MAYBE I AM!"

"THAT'S IT!"

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" I jumped in front of Quaritch as he lunged at Grace, his eyes raving.

"She's very little and a doctor with no fighting skills! You're a colonel who looks like freaking Godzilla. Uneven fight sir!" I said, blocking Grace from him.

"You want a go? No fighting skills, I'll kick his ass!"

"You find Jake Sully's avatar, or I shut you're entire operation down, do you understand me?"

"Shut me down? I'll-."

"YES SIR! SHE UNDERSTANDS YOU!" I yelled over her. He walked away.

"CHACON!" Grace said angrily.

"That guy is freaking massive. He would've killed you just by flexing his muscle. You're smart Grace, but you're not too smart." She shot daggers at me. Norm pulled on her arm and mine.

"We need to wake Jake up."

"Right." He tugged on my hand as Grace ran forward toward the labs. She pressed the button of the link bed and it came out. She opened it and Jake was lying there, barely moving.

"Jake! Jake!" She grabbed a torchlight and flashed it in front of his eyes. He coughed and slowly blinked his eyes.

"Come on back kid, that's it."

"Wha- oh." He stared at his surroundings.

"Damn, you were dug in like a tic. Is your avatar safe?"

"Yeah." He grinned massively, looking at all of us. "And doc, you're not gonna believe where I am."

* * *

"So, for reasons I cannot fathom, the Omaticaya have chosen you. God help us all." Grace said, keeping her voice low so the marines at the other table wouldn't hear.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." I looked over at Norm and saw him eating his bacon and eggs like they were little tiny Jake heads. I leaned over to him.  
"You're not jealous are you?"

"No, of course not. He's some marine who doesn't know the difference between an Omaticayan and a Thanator and he gets chosen."

"Life is just so unfair, ain't it?" I said, grinning. He looked at me, smiling slightly, but it faded quickly.

"Why didn't I get chosen?"

"Because, you're smart enough not to get chased by a Thanator." He laughed. I grinned.

"Got you laughing."

"How could I not laugh when someone as beautiful as you says something like that?" He blurted out. He blushed deeply and I shook my head.

"You gotta learn to talk to chicks, dude."

"I can help you with that." Jake said, grinning at Norm. Norm smiled at him, then gave him a dark look. Jake looked at me.

"Trudy, you look so beautiful today. I'd like to grab you and lay you on this table and pound you like a crazy man!" He howled, then looked at Norm. "See, Norm, that is a no no. This is a good one." He cleared his throat and smiled at me. "Trudy, you truly are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I would like to take you out on a date tonight." He pointed at me then grinned. I had a flashback of Tom asking me out for the first time. I grew sad.

"See, she likes the second one." Tom said, mistaking my sadness for passion. I snapped out of it and moved close to his face. He grinned.

"And now I'm getting a kiss." He winked at Norm and I smacked him up the head and whispered in his ear.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, Sully." I grinned and walked away and he scoffed. Norm pissed himself laughing.

"I believe you just got shutdown, Jake."

"As if. She'll come back." I snapped the gum in my mouth and kept walking.

"Yeah, the nerds never get any action, Spellman! It's always the marines that get that action!" I turned around and saw Wainfleet howling and his marine buddies banging the table. Norm was blushing deeply and Jake looked at Wainfleet angrily.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is! How long has it been since you had action, huh?" Wainfleet laughed.

"Last night baby! How bout your little doctor there? Who wants to bet 50 bucks he's still a virgin?" He said, extending his arms.  
"Or that he's even been kissed before!" One of his buddies yelled. The marines threw $50 bills on the table, laughing like crazy. I sighed, snapped my gum, grinned and walked toward Norm.

"Trudy what are you-." I grabbed him and kissed him.

"Oh, shit. You just got told, Wainfleet." I heard Jake say.

"Oh god." I heard Grace say and I could even imagine her putting her head in her hands. I ended the kiss with Norm and walked over to Wainfleet's table.

"Think before you say, doochebag." Jake burst out laughing. I sat back down next to Jake and he looked at me, grinning and laughing at the same time.

"Man, you've got balls."

"Yeah, she used to be an innocent kid, though." Grace said, raising her eyebrows.

"Ha, wish I knew her back then."

"If you did know me back then, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore. According to Grace, anyway." She shook her head. Norm got up from the table and walked off, still blushing deeply.

"I think I'll check on him.' Grace said, leaving. Jake grinned at me.

"That was nice of you."

"Yeah. Weird huh?" I said, laughing. He looked at me deeply.

"Did Tom know you back when you were all innocent?" I sighed and nodded.

"You two loved each other?" I sighed again, but nodded. He put his arm around me.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I got up and smiled at him. He wheeled next to me as we walked away. Wainfleet still looked amazed at what I just did. Jake grabbed my hand and wheeled me around to face him before we went inside the labs.

"What?" He pulled me down and I felt his arms wrap around me. I thought he was attacking me before I realised he was hugging me. I patted him on the back slowly.

"I miss him." He said, sighing. I touched the back of his neck, sighing.

"I miss him too."


	14. Betrayal

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Betrayal**_

"Jake, what deal have you made with Quaritch?" Jake looked at me, surprised. I shook my head, laughing.

"Dude, I pretty much know everything that happens around here. So go on, spill." He sighed.

"If I get the Na'Vians to move, he'll give me my legs back." I whistled. He grinned.

"Good deal."

"Sure is. But Grace will kill you if she finds out you're making a deal with the devil."

"Oh well." He jumped onto his link bed as Grace came in.

"Quaritch wants you Trudy."

"Sure thing doc."

"See ya, Trudy."

"Yeah, later Sully." I banged fists with him and walked out. Norm caught up to me.

"Trudy!"

"Hey Spellman, what's up?"

"I wanted to uh…" He blushed deeply and I laughed quietly. "To uh, thank you. For yesterday. I mean not in that way, but like, sticking up for me…"

"It's fine, Spellman." He smiled slightly. I kept walking and he yelled out.

"You're an amazing kisser by the way!" I turned around, snapping my gum in my mouth and grinned.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He blushed deeply.

"NORM!"

"Ah, coming, Grace!" He turned around ran off back into the labs. I laughed and walked to base where Quaritch was.

"Chacon. Wanted to see you."  
"Why I'm here, sir. What's up?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the deal I'm making with Sully."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you're Grace's frontwoman. She trusts you. I want you to report to me daily about what's going on in there."

"What, like betray the doc?" I didn't like the sound of this. He looked at me menacingly.

"You don't do this, Chacon, and I remove you from this program and send you back home. Remember what team you're playing for, Trudy. I'd hate to see you get lost in this avatar mumbo jumbo." I cleared my throat. There was no other choice.

"Yes sir."

" Colonel Quaritch sir, we need you over in base 15." One of the soldiers said, walking up to us.

"Right. Remember what I said, Chacon." He walked off. I slowly turned around and started walking back to the labs, thinking about the deal I'd just made with the devil.

**Come on guys, I'm starting to feel unloved! I've only gotten 5 reviews! :( I'm gonna need more than that to keep the inspiration going.**


	15. A Moment

**Chapter 15**

**A Moment**

"Spellman!" He jumped as I yelled out his name and I laughed. He grinned.

"Hey, Trudy." Ah, such a sweet kid.

"HEY CHACON!" I turned and saw Jake wheeling towards me, grinning. I grinned back. Norm's face grew stony and he turned away.

"What's up, Sully?"

"Ah, nothing. Bored. You?"

"Nothing. Came to see you guys."

"Oh, I see. I'm about to head into my avatar though." I don't know why, but my grin faded.

"Oh."

"Yeah, stick around though?" He seemed hopeful. How could I turn down a face like that?

"Yeah, sure." I said, smiling. He clapped his hands and whooped.

"SULLY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Later, Chacon."

"Later." He wheeled into the labs an I sat down next to Norm.

"What's up dude?"

"Nothing?" He stabbed his lunch angrily.

"Obviously not." I said, scoffing. He sighed.

"You're an amazing girl, you know that?"

"I sure do." I said grinning, not catching his double meaning. He sighed.

"I mean, really amazing." I sighed.

"You have developed a school boy crush on me, have you, Spellman?" He blushed.

"No." He mumbled. I clapped his shoulder.

"Doctors and pilots don't mix."

"You made an exception with tom."

"Don't talk about him." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Chacon, get in here." I sighed and kissed Norm's cheek.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"So am I." I walked into the labs and Grace put her hands on her hips.

"What deals have you and Sully made with Quaritch?" My heart shot out of my ass.

"Um…"

"Hesitaton. Bad idea. We're relocating. Now. Hallelujah mountains. Let's go. Get your Samson ready." I sighed and Norm came in.

"What's going on?"

"We're relocating."

**Change of plans with the love rectangle, Jake loves both Neytiri and Trudy, Neytiri loves Jake, Norm loves Trudy, Trudy loves both Jake and Norm. **


	16. A Love

**Chapter 16**

**A Love**

"So, why are we relocating?" Jake said on the intercom.

"Grace heard about our deal with the devil."

"Oh." He bit his lip. "Caught, huh?" He said, grinning. I nodded, laughing.

"Hard out."

"Here we go, the Hallelujah mountains." Norm said, excitement all over his face.

"Don't piss yourself, Spellman."

"You don't even know what the hallelujah mountains are, do you? Oh wow, you wait and see." We got out of the fog and the hallelujah mountains appeared before us. Norm and Jake's eyes bulged and their jaws dropped to the ground. I laughed.

"You should see your faces." I said, grinning. Grace laughed. I landed 15 minutes later.

"Thank you for flying, Air Pandora." Grace smacked me up the back of the head.

"Ow." We got out and entered the base that was there.

"Jake, get into the second one, it's less glitchy." Norm's face dropped at that. We both sat down as Grace and Jake entered their avatars.

"Wow, we're alone."

"Yeah, don't try anything." I said, winking at him. He laughed, but the look in his eyes said he'd been planning on actually trying something. He was so adorable.

"What?" He said, looking at me looking at him. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said, whistling. He grinned.

"You were staring at me."

"Was not."  
"Were too."

"Right, okay, Spellman." I got up and he grabbed my arm, wheeling me around and kissing me. My breath caught, but I kissed him back. We moved over to the bunks and we fell onto the bed, laughing. He sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I love you." I froze. He cursed.

"I didn't mean that! It slipped out! I didn't mean it. I'm serious. I'm sorry." He hit himself over the head.

"IDIOT!" I got out of the bunk, grabbed an exopack and walked outside.

"Trudy!" I tried to stop myself from freaking out. Why was I freaking out? Cause a part of me loved him back? Or because I hadn't heard the words "I love you" from anyone but Tom? It started to grow dark and I realised I had been outside for hours. Norm came up next to me.

"They're out of their links." He whispered. I walked away from him without a word.

"I'm sorry." I ignored him. I walked inside and found Jake wheeling up to me.

"I got issues." He said, his face serious.

"What, what's up?"

"I think I'm falling in love with Neytiri." STOP! PAUSE! Press rewind!

"I think I'm falling in love with Neytiri." No way. My world was crashing before me. But why?

"Trudy?" Jake said, confusion on his face.

"Trudy?" I turned and saw Norm walking in, his face saddened, but confused as well. I looked between the both of them.

"I have to go."


	17. A Dream

**Chapter 17**

**A Dream**

"Jake?"

"Trudy, come here." He smiled and ran through the forest. We didn't have any exopacks on. How strange.

"Jake, wait! We don't have exopacks on!" He didn't listen, and I seemed to be breathing the air in fine. I ran after him, but eventually, lost the sound of his footsteps.

"What the-." I span around.

"JAKE!"

"Over here!" I ran toward his voice and saw his avatar self standing with a Na'Vi woman. Someone I'd seen in pictures.

"This is Neytiri. I love her." He kissed her.

"I love you, my Jake."

"NO!" I sat bolt upright in bed and slammed my head on the bunk above me. Jake popped his head from the bunk above.

"You okay?" Was I?  
"Uh, yeah. Fine."

"If you're sure." He shrugged, grinned then disappeared. I ran to the bathroom and sprayed cold water in my face.

"What are you doing, Trudy?" I whispered to myself harshly. How could I be in love with two guys at the same time? And how had I allowed myself to love two guys at the same time.  
"Trudy?"

"Jake I'm fine-." I turned and nearly fainted. Tom was standing before me, his labcoat straight, a big grin on his face.

"Hi."

"Wah-."

"You're pretty confused at the moment aren't you? Never thought you'd fall in love with my brother."

"What-."

"Shush." He walked toward me and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Move on, love. It's been 5 years. I will always love you, but you. You need to move on. It's time."

"But, who do I choose?" He smiled.

"Whatever's in your heart, my love." He started fading.

"No, wait…"

"I love you."

"Tom!" He disappeared, and this time, I woke up for real. I stared around me and took a deep breath. That dream felt so real.

But what was more real was this.

I was in love with two guys.

I was in love with Norm.

And I was in love with Jake.


	18. A Laugh

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**A Laugh**_

"Trudy?" I span around and saw Norm standing at the door. I sighed.

"Grace and Jake just went into their avatars."

"Right." And Jake was probably snuggling up to that big, tall stupid blue creature that I wanted to just rip to shreds, bloody stupid freaking-

"Trudy?"  
"What, Spellman?"

"I wanna talk about, y'know. The whole 'I love you' thing."

"Well I don't."

"It was an accident."

"Really?" I said, raising my eyebrows. He sighed.

"In a way, no. But if it makes you happy, then, yeah." I laughed. He grinned.

"See?"

"What?"

"Progress." He sat next to me and I elbowed him.

"You're such a dork." I said, laughing again. He chuckled.

"Don't need to tell me twice. I was practically born with a brain the size of Australia." I burst out laughing again.

"Man, what's wrong? You're on a roll today or something?"

"Dunno. Maybe Jake's starting to rub off on me."

"Maybe." We talked for awhile, about his family back home, and my family. We talked about Tom, the whole avatar program. We talked about basically everything. It was…amazing. He made me laugh throughout the entire thing almost, and it was just, an amazing night. He looked at his watch.

"Crap." He ran to the link beds and pressed the button. Grace and Jake came out and Grace blinked heaps of times.

"Ow. Headache. I told you to take us out 3 hours ago, Norm!"

"Sorry. I got distracted." Grace stared at us suspiciously, and Jake had a hint of…what was that? Jealousy? Grace and Norm walked away and I sat next to Jake.

"How's your Neytiri situation going?"

"Not good. She's falling for me too. And I'm falling for her. And I'm falling for…someone else." I looked at him suspiciously and he shrugged, sighing.

"Tom just had to put me in this situation, didn't he?"


	19. A Kiss

_**Chapter 19**_

_**A Kiss**_

"Norm you're heading into you're avatar with me now."

"What about Jake?"

"His avatar's sleeping at the moment. Plus, look at the kid, HE needs sleep. We're gonna visit the school. Come on." Norm sighed and winked at me and jumped onto the link bed. Jake sat next to me once Grace and Norm were connected to their avatars.

"You look like crap." He had big bags under his eyes and his hair was all ruffled. He looked…well…goddamn sexy. He sighed.

"I feel like crap. This whole Neytiri thing is stressing me out."

"Hmm…" The question burned inside me and it blurted out before I could stop it.

"You kissed her yet?" He looked at me, surprised. I shrugged and looked at the ceiling. He sighed.

"Yeah. Once." I nodded, but my heart was dropping to my stomach when he said it.

"Tom always helped me out with situations like this." I raised my eyebrow and he laughed.

"Once, in high school, I was in love with this girl called Stacey, who I'd been in love with since I was 10, but also in love with and dating this other girl called Monica. I didn't know what to do, so I pleaded my case to Tom. And he said to me, 'Follow you're heart, little brother.' He loved shoving it in my face that he was 6 minutes older then me, but anyway, he said, 'Follow your heart little brother. Cause life's too short to be following anybody else's.' At first, I was confused by what that meant. How could I follow anyone else's heart? But now I realise. He was telling me to chose Stacey. He was telling me to follow my heart, because my head was telling me different. And I…I didn't follow his advice. I kept dating Monica, and 4 months later, I found out she was cheating on me with Aaron Cultner, the star jock of the football team. By the time I found this out, Stacey had gained a new boyfriend and I was left alone." He sighed and looked at me.

"And I'm scared I'm gonna make the same decision right now."  
"What do you mean?" I said, my heart racing.

"What I mean, is that I wish Tom was here to help me choose between Neytiri…and you." BOOM! Did you hear that? Did-did you hear that boom-that was the sound of my heart exploding!

"Trudy?"

"Hmm?" I said, my voice sounding a little too high pitched.

"Are-Are you okay?"

"Hmm, I'm fine!" I said, sounding even higher.

"Trudy?"

"Yeah, Jake?" I said, and was glad to hear my voice was back to normal.

"I think I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Naw, how sweet, asking permission! What a little pansy.

"Yeah, I think." Did I have time to think? Apparently not! He crushed his lips to mine in a hungry but gentle way. I kissed him back. He rested his hand on my cheek and broke the kiss after what felt like hours, resting his head on my forehead.

"Who do I choose?" He whispered. I sighed and kissed him gently.

"Follow your heart." I got up and walked away.


	20. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


	21. A Cry

_**Chapter 20**_

_**  
A Cry**_

"Trudy?" I turned and saw Jake wheeling in, his face full of pain and…regret.

"I think…I know what's coming…now…" I said, smiling slightly. He sighed.

"Come here." I walked over to him and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to me, using his arms to prop himself up.

"I'm in love with you. And I'm in love with Neytiri. And, right now, I'm stuck. I don't…I don't know, what my heart wants." He sighed.

"Jake…I'm not gonna tell you to choose me…I mean, if you love Neytiri more, then-."

"Screw it." He grabbed the dog tags around my neck and pulled me to him, kissing me. I was surprised at first, then got over it and kissed him back.

"Hey guys, I have some things for you to fill…" Norm walked in and we broke apart. His face fell and he went pale.

"Trudy?" He whispered.

"Norm, please let me explain…"

"Save it." He walked out.

"NORM!"

"JAKE! IN YOUR AVATAR! NOW!"

"Trudy, I have to go." I looked out after Norm and back at Jake. He jumped onto his wheelchair and sighed.

"I love you." He wheeled away and I sat in the corner, crying for what was the first time since Tom had died.

* * *

Norm walked in a couple of hours later and he looked at me. He scoffed and walked away.

"Norm…"  
"Save it, Trudy."

"Can't you let me explain?"

"Explain what? Why you were sucking face with Jake?"

"But-."

"Save it, man." I was surprised at his 'man' response, but got over it quickly. "You pick him. I get it."

"I don't pick anyone! I'm just, I'm confused right now."

"Yeah, first Jake ruins the opportunity of joining the Na'Vi for me, and now he ruins the chance of me being with you."

"I haven't made a decision yet!"  
"YOU'RE GONNA CHOOSE HIM!" He yelled. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. "People have been choosing someone else over me my whole life…why should this be any different?" He walked off and I sighed. The door slammed and I turned.

"What the-."  
"Chacon, I'm disappointed in you."

"Colonel?" His face was, well…angry. Shit.

"Sir, I-uh, I don't understand what-." He walked past me and slammed the buttons on the link beds. Grace and Jake came out.

"Wait, sir!" Norm came running out.

"What the hell is going on! You can't do that!" He ran forward and a soldier slammed his gun into Norm's stomach.

"Hey!" I punched him in the face and another soldier held me back.

"Get off me!"

"Get these two out of here. Now." Two soldiers lifted Jake and another grabbed Grace. Quaritch turned and looked at me.

"You better decide what team you're on, Chacon." He walked off, the soldiers dragging Grace, Jake and Norm with him.


	22. Our Rights

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Our Rights**_

"Sir, please don't make me do this…"

"Get into that helicopter, NOW, Chacon!"

"But, sir…!"

"Chacon, if you don't get into that helicopter right now, I will send your ass packing back to earth, do you understand me?" I tried not to let tears fall down my face and simply nodded.

"Yes, sir…"

"Good." I jumped into the helicopter, cursing myself a million times for what I was about to do. We reached Hometree in what felt like a matter of seconds instead of hours and I was still sitting there, cursing myself.

"Get your missles prepared!" Quaritch yelled into the intercom. I took a deep breath, flipped the switch on the stick and held my finger over the trigger.

"FIRE!" Helicopters swayed as missiles upon missiles hit the tree. Fires erupted everywhere. I gasped, but still didn't touch the button.

"Chacon, I'm not seeing anything coming from your helicopter!" Quaritch yelled.

"She's not moving sir!" One of the guys at the back yelled. I gave him evils and remembered his name.

Tom Erickson.

_Tom._

_Tom. Sully._

"Screw this." I took my hand off the button and swerved the helicopter back to base.

"HEY WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" Tom yelled.

"HEY, I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!" I roared at him.

"CHACON! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" I ignored Quaritch and flew as fast as I could back to base.

* * *

Quaritch. Was. Pissed.

And I mean pissed.

Like, the vein in his forehead was throbbing immensely when he stormed up to me and planted himself right in front of me. That bright blue vein was staring straight at me.

"Sir, I have a good explanation." I said. He slapped her right across the face and the force of it was so strong, I almost fell to the floor. I tasted blood in my mouth and spat it out. He went for a second hit but Erickson grabbed his hand.

"We won anyway sir! We won! Hometree is down! We won!" He looked at Erickson, nodded and calmed down. He stared me straight in the face.

"You go back to your room, you stay there until I'm ready to deal with you, understand?" I felt ten years old again and like my dad was punishing me for spilling juice on the floor. This was ten times worse.

"Yes sir." I said in a shaky voice. My whole face felt numb. He walked away and Erickson came up to me.

"You okay?"

"Why do you care?" I shrugged him off and he sighed.

"Listen, Dr. Augustine, Jake and Dr. Spellman are being held in a cell down in BF9. Their food is about to be delivered in 10 minutes. I can give you a small window of opportunity, distract Quaritch, but that's all you get, understand?"

"Wait what?"

"You have an hour to get them out of there, Trudy. Only one hour. I can't give you more time then that."  
"Why are you doing this?" His eyes grew sad but he smiled slightly.

"Let's just say, you're not the only one who didn't sign up for this shit." He walked away and I was left standing there like an idiot, until I released I only had exactly 58 minutes left to save my friend. I ran as fast as I could to BF9…and ran into Max.

"Whoa, hey what's up Trudy?"

"Max…Max…" A plan erupted in my head.

"Feel like defying Quaritch, Maximillian?" I said, grinning, he grinned back.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

I pressed the button of the side of the wall and the door opened. I pushed the tray in front of me, praying immensely that my plan would work. Max poked his head from behind the wall and I waved my hand sideways, silently yelling at him.

"Hide you idiot!" He whispered oops and hide back behind the wall. I pressed the second button the wall and the door opened again. I pushed the tray forward and saw Grace, Norm and Jake all in one cell, looking defeated.

"Chacon!" I looked beside me and saw Richard Nelson, a security guard. He grinned.

"Hey, what's up Nelson? Brought some food for the traitors." He laughed.

"Steak!" He said, looking at the food.  
"I know aye, don't deserve it, do they?" I said, laughing too. He nodded and bent down to get the food. My one shot. I saw Grace looking at me, betrayed. I winked at her and pulled the gun from my belt, shoving it into the back of his neck.

"What the-."

"You know what it is. Come on." He put his hands up in surrender and knelt down slightly.

"All the way down, pendejo." He was almost lying down on the floor when I wacked him right across the back of the head. He went limp and fell to the floor.

"Ow. NICE!" Grace yelled appreciatively. I whistled.

"MAX!" He came tearing through the corridor and opened the cell door.

"Thanks Chacon!"

"Come on, we're heading to my Samson. Back to the hallelujah mountains." Grace shook her head.

"No, they'll know we're there. We need a different place." I nodded.

"We'll find one." She grinned.

"We don't have time, Trudy. We only have about 20 minutes to get to your Samson." Max said anxiously.  
"Right, come on, let's go." I saw Jake grin at me and Norm grin at first, then turn stony. He obviously was a massive grudge holder. We ran down the corridor, checking for anyone, then running again. We finally reached the Samson and everyone jumped in. I got the helicopter into the air in a matter of seconds before I heard a loud clink and saw Quaritch standing on a railing, shooting at us.

"DAMN IT! HE'S ON TO US! HOLD ON!" I yelled. I heard clinks after clinks and cursed the day Quaritch was born. Somehow we managed to get away. And that's when I heard something that tore my heart apart.

"DAMN IT! TRUDY! GRACE HAS BEEN HIT!"

"WHAT?" I screeched. I tried turning around to see, but I was scared I might loose control of the helicopter. We were right above the cabin we had stayed in during our time in the hallelujah mountains. Jake grabbed a rope and threw it over the side of the helicopter.  
"Norm, get down there, attach this rope to the top of it. We can lift it into the air that way." Norm nodded grimly once and went down the rope. When he tied the rope to the cabin, I lifted the helicopter up again and took off. We eventually found an empty space in the forest and landed on it.

"Jake, go into your avatar, carry Grace to the Na'Vi, and fucking pray that they can save her." He nodded.

"Got it." He jumped into the link bed and connected with his avatar. Minutes later he appeared in the bushes and picked grace up into his arms and disappeared back into the bushes.


	23. Our Wrongs

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Our Wrongs**_

Jake came out of the link with his avatar a couple of hours later, despair and grief written all over his face and I knew that Grace was dead.

"Ah…" I gripped the back of my chair tightly, trying not to cry.

"I tried to get Eywa to transfer her real body into her avatar body but it was too late." He said, his voice cracking. Norm swore loudly, grabbed an exopack and ran outside. I went to run after him but saw Jake get up from the link bed and hug me.

"This feels like Tom all over again, doesn't it?" He whispered. I felt myself nodding against his chest and the tears fell down no matter how hard I tired to stop them.

"What do we do now?" I whispered. He sighed.

"We kill those motherfuckers for killing Grace."

* * *

I sat there with the paint in front of me, staring at my beautiful artwork. I had doned the Samson with blue and white, showing my allegiance to the Na'Vi. I shoved a piece of gum in my mouth and popped it, nodding to myself.

"I am truly the most amazing person on Pandora." I muttered to myself.

"Good you know." I turned around and saw Jake wheeling up to me. He jumped out of his wheelchair and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me.

"You scared?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Oh, I dunno. We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows?"

"Your point?" He said, grinning. I laughed.

"Touche." I kissed his cheek and got up, sighing.

"What?" He said, worried.

"I have a decision to make, anddddd….so do you." He sighed.

"Neytiri or you." He whispered.

"Norm or you." He looked at me, sighing. All of a sudden, I felt a buzz on my hip. I looked down and cursed.

"SHIT!"  
"What?" I pulled out my walkie talkie. Jake looked at me.

"Can he track it?"

"I dunno."

"Chacon. I know you can hear me. And I want you and that son of a bitch to know that I'm gonna kill the both of the minute I get my hands on you. I killed that little lover boy of yours, now I'm gonna kill all of you! You fuck with me, you fuck with your life!" Jake's face went red and anger boiled inside me.

"He…He killed…" Jake stuttered, his face going from red, to purple.

"He gave the order to kill Tom." I whispered. I squeezed my hand and heard a crack. The walkie talkie had broken in my hand. I let go of it and it fell to the floor. Jake was wheeling away from me, back to the cabin. I followed him. He jumped into the link bed and looked at me.

"We're going into battle. Now." He closed the top of the link bed and it went in, disappearing. I ran toward my Samson, but before I did, I put the index finger of both my hands in the blue paint and the middle finger of both my hands in the white and made stripes against my cheeks. All I wanted was to kill Quaritch.

* * *

I waited in my Samson impatiently as I heard gunfires below me.

"Damn it Jake, put me in this battle." I yelled through the speaker.

"Not yet!" He said back. I growled, popping the gum in my mouth. I shoved another piece in and at this point, I was chewing about 5 pieces of gum, but it was the only thing stopping me from flying my Samson right into Quaritch's dragon ship. Finally, after 2 agonising hours, Jake contacted me.

"Go Trudy! We need you!"

"It's on!" I lifted the helicopter and jumped into battle, shooting anything looked remotely military. I scanned everywhere for Quaritch. He was the one I wanted. I shot another helicopter down and then I saw him. His ship was above them all, like he was the king.

"You mother-." I pushed the helicopter forward and shot at him. He shot back but I avoided him.

"You're not the only one with a gun, bitch." I muttered.

"Trudy, what are you doing! He will kill you! Pull back!" Jake yelled through the speaker.

"Fuck it. I don't care. He killed Tom."

"And Tom wouldn't want you to go on a fucking suicide mission! Pull. Back!"

"Sorry Jake." I went to pull off the speaker on my neck but then, I heard Norm's voice.

"Don't do it Trudy." I sighed.

"Both of you don't understand!"

"Trudy, please. I need you. Don't do this!" Jake whispered. I almost started crying.

"I'm sorry." I pulled the speaker off.

"TRUDY N-." It cut off.

"This is for you, Tom." I pushed the helicopter forward, shooting and slammed into Quaritch's dragonship. Fire erupted all around me, not touching me, but making me feel like I was in hell. I lost control of the Samson and it went crashing down. The green grass of Pandora was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	24. A Moment Of Love

_**Chapter 23**_

_**A Moment Of Love**_

I was lying on the ground and my whole body was sore. When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but darkness that slowly turned to light and then-

White shores and ocean all around me. It felt like ocean, but it wasn't. All I knew was that it was beautiful. I looked above me and saw things that looked like little jellyfish, furthering my idea that it was the ocean I was currently breathing under, but then I saw shadows…

People.

No. Not people.

"Na'Vians." I whispered. All around me where the shadows of the Na'Vians. Some were kids, some adults. Some were warriors, some were not. And among those Na'Vians.

Two humans.

Both were walking toward me, I couldn't see who they were. And then, the second shadow stopped and the first one kept walking. A burst of blue light appeared and Grace was standing in front of me, grinning.

"Grace!" I jumped forward and hugged her. She laughed.

"Welcome to Eywa kid." I gasped.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Yup." I sighed.

"Crap."

"I know, sucks doesn't it?" She sighed. I shrugged.

"If I get to stay with you, I don't mind…much." I grinned. She punched my shoulder.

"I am awesome, thank you very much, people would love to be in my presence."

"But of course." I said, bowing. She smacked the top of my head.

"I think I'll hand you over to someone else now."

"What?" She gave me a massive hug.

"I'll miss ya kid."

"But I thought I was dead, doesn't that mean I stay with you?" She backed away and I went to follow her but she held up her hands.

"Stay."

"Why?" She disappeared and the second shadow moved forward. A burst of blue light, and a gasp.

"TOM!" I ran forward and hugged him as tightly as I could. He laughed quietly and hugged me back. I kissed him and god, it felt so good. It was kind of like kissing Jake, but to me it felt so much more better. We broke apart and he laughed.

"I've missed that."

"Oh god, I've missed you so much." I whispered. I hugged him again and he sighed.

"Trudy, it breaks my heart to say this, but you can't stay." I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. They were sad.

"What?"

"You can't stay." A tear fell down my cheek and he wiped it away.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because you're not dead. Not yet. Eywa has seen how much you've been hurting over me and Grace, Trudy. She wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye."

"No…"

"Yes. I love you so much, and I will never stop loving you. But there are two men down on Pandora who love you so much, Trudy. One more than the other, but they still both love you. And you will have a great life with one of them."

"Who though?"

"You know who, Trudy. You know…"

"But…the other one, I don't want to hurt him."

"He does not love you as much as he thinks he does…He's just jealous. He will get over it. There is another who loves him. He will have a great life with her as well."

"Really?"

"Really." He kissed me passionately, then started walking back.

"I love you."

"NO!" I jumped forward and kissed him one last time.

"I'll never forget you." He smiled.

"That's what I want to hear." And he disappeared and everything went black again.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly and everything was blurry. I coughed and I heard someone sigh in relief. Then, pain waves ran through my body and I whimpered. Then, I felt a rush of something weird and everything went fuzzy and the pain disappeared.

"Oh…" I smiled, and my vision cleared a bit. A blue creature was looming over me. I realised it must've been Jake.

"Jake…"

"Jake is not here." It was a female. My vision cleared a lot and I saw it was a woman Na'Vian.  
"I am Neytiri. I am glad you are okay, Trudy. Jake has been worried very much about you, as well as Norm. They did not know where you were, so I helped them try to find you." I tried sitting up, but she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You should stay down. You are hurt." I looked around me and saw I was in a bed and what looked like a hospital.  
"What happened?"

"You've have been unconscious for 3 days. We won, thanks to you. Jake killed Quaritch, and ordered all the humans off Pandora. Except for Norm and Max. The humans are on their way back to Earth now."

"But, Jake…" She smiled.

"You have chosen him." I looked at her, confused.

"How do you know about my situation?"

"Eywa told me of your love for Jake, Trudy. I do not mind that you have chosen him. I have fallen in love with Norm."

"Really?"

"Yes. When he visited the children at the school, we talked. He was so nice. I found myself clinging to every word he said. He visited me a couple of times after that. We fell in love with each other."

"Wow."

"I still love Jake, but his love is with you. I cannot stop that." She smiled and touched my forehead with her hand.

"I will leave you now, Trudy Chacon." She walked away.

"Bye, Neytiri." I slept again and woke up to find Jake rubbing my forehead with his hand. He smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"How you doing?"

"Good, surprisingly. Did you know Neytiri-."  
"And Norm are in love? I found that out after Neytiri went running to see if Norm was okay after the battle instead of me." His face was grim, but happy at the same time.

"I saw Tom. And Grace." He stared at me like I was delusional.

"I was with Eywa. And I saw them." His eyes grew sad. He bent down and kissed me.

"You don't know the torture you put me through when I saw your Samson crash." He whispered. I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The good news is, I killed Quaritch. He's dead."

"Mmm."

"What?"

"I love you, Jake. Truly I do, and I don't want us to ever be apart. I thought it would be weird, dating Tom's twin brother, but the truth is, it's not."

"That's what I wanted to hear." And he kissed me. And no memories of Tom came rushing to my head. All I thought was Jake. Jake Sully.

"Now what?" I said, laughing. He grinned.

"Now…we make you an Avatar." He said. I grinned with him.

"Sure, why not?"

**7 years later**

I lay down in front of the Tree of Souls as the Na'Vians chanted. Jake's avatar was standing with me. I was scared, but I looked into his eyes, and the fear was removed. He kissed my cheek and everything went black. Then. I opened my eyes, and everything was more clearer. I looked down and saw an Na'Vian body below me, instead of a human body. I looked and Jake and he smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

THE END


End file.
